PhantosTheHedgehog's Monster House
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Aiko Senoo thinks theres something wrong with the house across her street. And she may be right.
1. The house across the street

_(I was going to save this for October but can you all feel Halloween in the air? So, here's my and the first ever parody of Monster House)_

**Chapter 1: The house across the street**

It all started on a quiet day in October in Toontown. Orange leaves littered the ground and black garbage bags full of orange leaves we're almost on every sidewalk. On this day, a little rabbit girl in an orange dress named Cream was riding on a tricycle with a small blue creature wearing a red bowtie named Cheese flying next to her.

As Cream was riding thru the neighborhood, her tricycle suddenly stopped with a jerk. Cream looked down and saw she steered onto a lawn and she couldn't move, almost as if something was holding her there. Cheese tried pulling on the handlebars put that didn't work and Cream looked at something that was in the corner of her eye. It was a house, a really dark house. It was a 4 square house with no windows except two on the top floor. It kind of looked like a head looking at you.

Suddenly, the door began to creek open and an old man came out. He was wearing dark green overalls, a white shirt, glasses, and he was carrying a cane. He was known as old man Ritthers._ (Fosters home for Imaginary friends)_

"Get off my lawn!" he yelled! Cream and Cheese screamed in fright. The rabbit tried to ride away but she was still stuck as old man Ritthers ran over to her.

"You trespasser! Do you want to be eaten alive!?" the old man yelled.

"No." Cream said in fright. The rabbit ran off her tricycle as the old man picked it up and broke it in two! Cream ran away crying with Cheese following her, Old man Ritthers went back into his house and threw the broken tricycle thru the door. But, before he went inside, he turned around and looked at the house across the street. He felt like he was being watched.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. The babysitter

_Chapter 2: The babysitter_

Sure enough, he was. Right across the street, old man Ritthers was being watched thru the telescope of a 12 year old girl with blue hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved green shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. Her name is Aiko Senoo and she's been spying on old man Ritthers for a while now from the safety of her room. Aiko herd a voice call to her as she looked outside her window into the drive way to see a woman with blue hair calling her name. This is obviously Aiko's mom.

"Aiko!" her mom called.

"Alright, I'm coming. Just give me a second!"

Aiko ran over to a journal n her desk and wrote down, "October 30th, another tricycle."

"Aiko, get down here!" her mom called.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Aiko left her room and went outside to her parents.

"Mom, old man Ritthers is at it again! He got another tricycle!" Aiko said to her mom.

"Aiko, how many times do me and your dad have to tell you not to spy on Ritthers?" said Aiko's mom.

"Mom, I'm serious!" Aiko said in kind of a squeaky voice. Her mom stared wide eyed at her. Aiko cleared her voice and said I'm serious again, the time more, serious.

"Honey, I think there's something different with Aiko's voice!" her mom said all excited. A man looked up from packing something in the trunk of the family's car. This is Aiko's dad.

"Well, sounds like my girl is getting older. That's puberty for ya." said Aiko's dad, walking over to his daughter.

"Aiko, when I was your age I used to spy on my neighbors all the time. Well I mostly spied on two twin girls who lived near me but then I met you beautiful mother here and I never spied again!" said Aiko's dad while her mom rolled her eyes.

"Well, looks like were ready to go!" said Aiko's mom. See, Aiko's parents are going out of town for a convention and they won't be back until Halloween night. The two parents got in their car and Aiko's dad started up the engine while her mom rolled down the window.

"We'll be back tomorrow night. Remember if anything bad happens, call the police and hide in your closet." said Aiko's mom.

"Don't worry, she knows that. Now Victoria will be here in an hour. Be nice to her." said Aiko's dad. As he was backing up, something moaning ran towards the back of the car and smashed into the window.

"What was that!? Where's Aiko, where is she!?" Aiko's mom said in shock.

"I'd bet she'd be happy if Aiko was under the car." Aiko's dad said to himself. A few seconds later, someone stood up wearing a Creature from the Black Lagoon mask and walked over to the driver's window.

"Sorry. It's hard to see thru the mask." The figure said. Aiko's dad pulled the mask off and the person wearing it was revealed to be a blue blob that looked like the ghosts in Pac-man and it was carrying a basketball. This is Bloo, Aiko's best friend.

"Well, try not to wear it as much o.k. Bloo?" said Aiko's dad, dropping the mask to he ground.

"See you tomorrow night honey!" said Aiko's mom. The two parents drove away and Aiko groaned in frustration.

"Aww relax Aiko. It's almost Halloween. Just one more day left, and before you know it, me and you will be up to our necks in candy. I got a new ball today." said Bloo holding up his basketball.

"Um, Bloo, I don't think I'll be going trick'r treating this year." said Aiko. She took Bloo's basketball and threw it thru the hoop.

"What!? You can't just quit on me like that Aiko! You'll be breaking a tradition of ours!" said Bloo.

"Sorry Bloo, but maybe I'm just getting too old."

Bloo caught the basketball and stared at Aiko for a few seconds before starting to do cheap basketball moves.

"Three seconds on the clock! Only Bloo can save the game now! He shoots…" said Bloo, throwing the ball to the hoop. The ball bounced off the rim and hit Bloo in the face. The blob fell to the ground crying in pain.

"Oh no! I've ruptured my brain!" said Bloo in agony. Aiko kneeled next to him.

"Oh my god!" she said in fright.

"What!?"

"You're a dork." said Aiko helping Bloo up.

"Very funny. Where's my ball?" Bloo asked.

Aiko and Bloo looked across the street and their eyes widened. Bloo's ball had landed on old man Ritther's lawn! The two walked across the street and stared at the ball.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it!" said Bloo.

"Bloo, your ball just landed on old man Ritther's lawn. It's lost to time and space."

"Oh please!? I worked hard for that ball. I paid 28$ for it and I begged everyone at Fosters for money 30 times! I've never worked that hard in my whole life!"

Aiko looked around at the house.

"O.K. fine." said Aiko. She looked around at the house some more.

"Maybe he's sleeping." said Aiko.

The girl gently stepped onto the lawn and quickly moved towards the ball. Just as she was about to pick it up, old man Ritthers came out!

"You!" he yelled pointing to Aiko. Aiko gasped in fright as the old man charged towards her.

"Run Aiko run!" Bloo yelled. Just as she was about to run, Aiko accidently kicked up some grass. The old man looked down and glared at her.

"You're almost there!" Bloo yelled from the sidelines.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Aiko.

"What have you done? What have you DONE!?" yelled old man Ritthers. He lunged towards Aiko who tried to run but she only got a few steps away. Old man Ritthers grabbed her on the arm and lifted her up from under her arms!

Bloo saw this and began screaming and running around in circles.

"What did I ever do to you!? You think you can just terrorize my lawn!? Do you want to die!?" Old man Ritthers yelled at Aiko.

"No! I love my life!"

"Why can't you just stay away!? My lawn isn't a playground!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stay away from my house! Do you hear me!? Stay away from he-" before old man Ritthers finished his sentence, he stopped instantly. His eye twitched, and he fell to the ground on top of Aiko. The girl squirmed a bit and Bloo stopped screaming to see what happened. Inside the house, the fireplace lit up by itself and a moaning sound could be heard.

Later that day, an ambulance came to take old man Ritthers to the hospital. As the stretcher moved towards the ambulance, it stopped. Some grass blades stopped one of the wheels and managed to pull it off! The wheel sank into the ground as the paramedics put old man Ritthers into the ambulance. when the stretcher lurched forward, a key fell out of Ritthers's pocket. Aikos saw it and put the key in her pocket. She watched with wide eyes as the ambulance drove off.

"No siren. That's never a good sign." said Bloo

"I don't believe it. I'm a murderer." said Aiko in a scared voice.

"No your not. Mac told me when it's an accident it's called manslaughter." said Bloo, putting his hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Aiko holding her stomach. A second later, a small dull orange car drove up in the driveway.

"Babysitters here." Aiko said. She looked and saw Bloo running down the street.

"See ya later Aiko!"

Aiko hung her head and walked towards her house. Inside the car singing a song was a 16 year old red headed girl wearing a pink jacket, black pants and she had her hair in a ponytail. Her name is Victoria.

"Hey Aiko, I saw an ambulance, I miss anything cool?" the teen asked. Aiko just ignored her and walked into her house while the teen followed her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Victoria asked Aiko.

"Um, Victoria, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can blueberry. We're going to have a lot of fun! I've got fun activities we both can play." Victoria said in a fakish voice while Aiko rolled her eyes.

"There already gone." She said.

"Really, they are?" Aiko nodded. Victoria began unzipping her pink jacket. Underneath was a short sleeved green belly button shirt.

"So Victoria, can I talk to you now?"

"It's not Victoria. It's Vicky. O.K. you know the drill. Indoors by 9 in bed by 10, I don't do stories, games, or tuck ins, I control the T.V., the phone and the stereo. So get this straight. I'm not your mother and I'm not our friend."

"I don't know why my parents hired you. I don't even need you here, Victoria." Aiko said. Vicky smirked and hummed to herself. She walked over to a potted plant, picked it up and dropped it!

"Jeez Aiko, why'd you break that?" Vicky asked.

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, who are your parents going to believe? Go to your room twerp!" snapped Vicky.

"Fine!" Aiko ran upstairs while Vicky put a tape into a tape/CD player and when she hit play loud rock music began playing. Vicky picked up the phone and began dialing a number while Aiko went into her room and slammed the door. How could her parents leave her with someone so evil? Aiko just looked outside and groaned, putting the key she found on her desk. She crawled into bed and held a fairy doll named MiMi close to her. Aiko fell asleep a few seconds later.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. First encounter

_Chapter 3: First encounter_

Later that night, Aiko lay in her bed fast asleep. As she did, the shadow of old man Ritther's house crept in thru the window. As the shadow spread out on the floor, the two top window's drapes opened up and the door opened. After it did, a huge hand appeared out of the ground and loomed over the sleeping Aiko, before slamming down on her!

Aiko woke up instantly, breathing hard and sweat dripping down her forehead. She heard the phone in her room ringing and she looked at her clock which read "11:14 P.M." She grabbed the phone and said "Hello?" in a really tired voice. All she heard was a small growling noise and she hung up. The very moment she did it rang again. She picked it up and heard the growling noise again.

"Alright, let's see how you like it." She said. She dialed the number on the phone and waited for someone to pick up. She waited for a few moments before the phone ringing across the street, at old man Ritther's house. Her eyes widened as she stared out the window, not noticing that someone was behind her. The person grabbed her shoulders! She jumped and began to back away, only to hear two people laughing.

"Good one Kevin." said Vicky walking into Aiko's room. The person who scared her was wearing the Creature from the black lagoon mask Bloo wore earlier. He took the mask off and the person was revealed to be a 17 year old boy with red hair, a red backwards baseball cap, a black jacket, a green shirt, dark blue denim jeans and sneakers. This is Kevin, (Ed, Ed' n Eddy) Vicky's boyfriend.

"Happy Halloween dork." Kevin said laughing.

"Look at her, she's trembling." Kevin laughed.

"You're not supposed to have friends over Vicky. Who is this?" Aiko asked.

"This is Kevin. He's in a band. Now what do ya say we open up the rule book, blueberry? You're up way past your bedtime." said Vicky. The two teens began walking away before Aiko grabbed Vicky's wrist.

"No wait. This is different. Listen." Aiko said. She dialed the number and gave the phone to Vicky, who poked her head out the window. She heard the phone at Ritther's house ringing and she was not impressed.

"Um, wow. You called the neighbors. Good for you." said Vicky. The two teens were going to leave but Aiko stopped them again.

"No I dialed *69, he called me." Aiko said.

"Who?"

"Old man Ritthers. And guess what? He died today!" Aiko told the teens.

"You lie." Kevin said.

"No. Ever since he did, I've been getting calls from his house."

"Hmm, calls from beyond the grave." said Kevin. He waited a few moments before scaring Aiko again. The blue haired girl leaped onto her bed while the two teens laughed at her.

"I'm serious!" Aiko said.

"Oh, so she's serious. Hey Vicky, did you know she's serious?" said Kevin, picking Aiko's fairy doll up.

"Hey c'mon man, give her back." said Aiko.

"Oh it's a she? Do you mind?" smirked Kevin, who began to kiss the fairy doll.

"Hey stop that!" said Aiko reaching for her doll.

"C'mon Kevin." said Vicky.

"Wait a minute kid. I think you fairy doll here might have something in her throat. I'll have to look into it." Kevin smirked again. He began to pull out the fluff in Mimi's neck! He laughed as Aiko kept trying to get her doll back.

"Alright Kevin, that's enough, downstairs, now!" Vicky said pointing to the door. Kevin dropped the doll.

"Sorry kid. Can't play anymore."

The two teens began laughing while they left Aiko's room. The blue haired girl picked her doll up and began to put the ripped out fluff back. Once she was done with that, she put Mimi back on her bed and looked out the window at Ritther's house.

"Stop doing this!" she said to herself. She looked at the house a bit more when one of the shudders shot open! She quickly ducked down in fear and picked up her phone. At Fosters home for imaginary friends, Bloo was playing a video game in his room.

"Oh yeah, take that evil space veggies!" he said. The phone in his room rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bloo, it's me. Where is everyone?" Aiko asked.

"Mac just went home, Frankie's at a Halloween party, and Madame Foster is at the movies with her personal trainer."

"Alright, meet me at the forbidden zone. I need to talk to you." said Aiko. She hung up the phone and proceeded to sneak downstairs, trying not to get caught. She began evesdropping

"Stop it Kevin!" said Vicky.

"Aww c'mon Vick!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little scared. Maybe Old man Ritthers really did die." said Vicky.

Kevin scoffed. "We should be so lucky. That dude is evil. He's just a grouchy old dude. I remember when I was ten I had a kite, an awesome kite. I remember I could fly it so high you could barely see it. One day, it crashed down. I followed the string, and it landed, right there. At the edge of his lawn." said Kevin, pointing to the corner of Ritther's house.

"Aww, did he take your kite?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah. That old geezer took anything that lands on his lawn. But, the weirdest thing is that I saw him talking to his house, and kissing it." The two teens drew closer and closer until they almost locked lips. But Kevin interrupted it.

"But that's not even the weird part. The weird part is what he did to his wife." said Kevin.

"What? What did he do to her?" Vicky asked. She got closer to Kevin as Aiko widened her eyes.

"He ate her!" Kevin shouted! He grabbed Vicky and began tickling her while Aiko rolled her eyes. She snuck past the teens and out the back door.

"Enough Kevin! Get out you have no respect for women!" Vicky grabbed Kevin and shoved him out the front door.

"Prude." said Kevin. He drank the last bit of beer from a bottle he had and looked across the street and Ritther's house.

"What are you lookin' at?" he asked the house. He walked across the street towards the house and continued looking at it.

"Maybe you really are dead." He said. He screamed and chucked the empty beer bottle onto the old man's lawn. He started laughing and ground his foot into the grass.

"I'm on your lawn Ritthers! What'cha gonna' do about it!?" he yelled. He began screaming and proceeded to pull blades of grass out.

"Old man Ritthers, skippers, flippers, dippers!" he shouted. He suddenly stopped when the door opened and he saw something looming in the doorway glowing red.

"My awesome kite." He said. He began walking towards the kite as if in a trance. He walked up the stairs and gently grabbed his awesome kite. He smiled at it before it began twitching. Suddenly, Kevin was pulled into the house and the door slammed shut!

Meanwhile, nor far from Aiko's place, the blue haired girl was heading somewhere to meet Bloo. It was a construction zone with a sign that read, "Toontown springs: We've drained the lake!" Aiko entered the construction sight looking for Bloo.

"Bloo, Bloo?" she whispered. She stopped suddenly to avoid falling into the now drained lake where buildings where being put. She suddenly jumped when the sound of a horn honking as heard behind her. It was Bloo, standing in the cabin of an excavator.

"The blue thrill seeker!" he shouted and began making blasting noises.

"Bloo, stop that!" said Aiko climbing into the cabin of the excavator. The blue blob stopped making the blasting noises.

"I was only playing around."

"Listen, Ritthers has come back from the dead." Aiko told her best friend.

"No way, they keep the keys in here." said Bloo grabbing a pair of keys off of a small hook.

"Ya dare me?" He asked Aiko, putting the keys into the ignition.

"Bloo, you're not listening to me! Ritthers wants revenge. His blood is on my hands and now he's out to get me."

"Aiko, I've got three words for you. Trick-or-treat!" said Bloo, counting trick-or-treat on his hand and waving it in Aiko's face. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think your just freaking out because you killed a guy today. Life goes on, so be cool like me." said Bloo. He put his arm on a stick shift and accidently slipped, turning on the excavator. The two friends got surprised by it and Bloo began fiddling with the controls. He made the excavator's bucket go up and down a bit and Aiko stopped the thing by pulling the keys out of the ignition and hanging them up back on the little hook.

"C'mon Bloo, at least take a look."

"Fine." said Bloo giving in to Aiko. The two friends went back to old man Ritther's place and looked at it from behind a tree.

"Well, the haunting is subtle, and really boring. Can I go home now?" Bloo asked.

"Bloo, no! There's something wrong with that house." said Aiko as she stopped Bloo from leaving.

"Aiko, this is the reason why people think we're weirdoes. I'll go ding dong ditch the house and you'll see there's no ghosts." Bloo began advancing towards the house while Aiko tried to stop him.

"Bloo, come back here!" she said but Bloo didn't listen. He got down on the ground and began crawling like an army man.

"Oh my gosh! A bottle!" said Bloo, holding up and empty bottle.

"Bloo put that down!" said Aiko. Bloo threw it aside, unable to see it sink into the ground. The blob finally reached the porch and faced Aiko.

"Hey Aiko, who am I? Get off my lawn!" he said in a old guy voice.

"Bloo get back here!" Aiko told him, but Bloo still didn't listen to her. He slowly walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Both Bloo and Aiko heard a growling noise coming from the house as the two top windows' shutters opened up with yellow light behind them. The door opened up and sharps pieces of wood came up from the top and bottom rims of the door, a green hole opened up near the opening, and a long rug came towards Bloo like a snake. Bloo screamed and ran away from the house.

"Bloo, c'mon!" said Aiko. Blomade it just in time before the rug scooped him up. The house roared at them as the two ran back into Aiko's house.

"Don't look back!" Aiko yelled to Bloo. The blob looked back to see the house back to normal, only to have it roar at him again!

"I looked back!" He shouted. He tried to close the door but it didn't close the first time. Bloo looked at the house again only to scream and slam the door shut.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The new girl

_Chapter 4: The new girl_

The next morning Vicky was sprawled on Aiko's couch, asleep. The doorbell began ringing and Vicky rolled off the couch.

"Kevin?" she asked in a tired voice. Before she answered the door, Vicky checked her hair and got the tired look out of her eyes.

"Alright Kevin, you think you can just," she said opening the door. Before she could finish, she saw that the person at the door wasn't Kevin. It was a kid with a makeshift vampire mask.

"Boo! Trick'r Treat!" the kid said. Vicky just closed the door on the kid. The kid began ringing the doorbell over and over again until Vicky gave in and answered it again. The person behind the mask was revealed to be a 12 year old girl with yellow hair in two rings, and green eyes. She was wearing a dark red school uniform jacket, a white skirt with a yellow line, an earring on her right ear and white shoes with yellow shoelaces. She also had a red wagon next to her.

"Good morning miss. What you just witnessed is a simulation of what you'll face tonight. Studies show that half the houses in most neighborhoods have huge risks of getting pranked if they don't have any candy. So, I am here selling Halloween candy to raise money for my school. Misora Prep." The girl said with a smile.

"That's a nice school. I got kicked out of there." said Vicky with a small grin.

"O.K. anyway miss, think about it, eggs, shaving cream, toilet paper. If you don't have candy I'm afraid your house is just a bull's eye with shingles." The girl said.

"Nice try Goldilocks. It's not my house."

"Babysitter?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's cut the crap. If you buy some of my candy, you'll be helping me have a successful future."

"You want a successful future? Here's a hint. When a guy with tattoos comes to the pickup window give him his burger, not your number."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that. So, how about it?" the girl asked.

"Hmmm. Alright. But, I want two extra bags of gummy frogs."

"One bag and I'll throw in a licorice whip."

"Your good." said Vicky while the girl gave her a confident grin.

Upstairs in Aiko's room, Aiko and Bloo were asleep and green plastic bottles filled with a strange liquid were on the floor. Bloo was sitting on a stool looking out Aiko's telescope thru the window while Aiko was asleep at her desk.

"Anything yet?" Aiko asked Bloo in a tired voice. Bloo woke up instantly and looked out the telescope.

"No detectable movement." He said.

"No detectable movement." Aiko said while she wrote that down in her journal. Vicky came in holding a bag of gummy frogs.

"Hey Aiko, I brought you some food." She said. Vicky turned the lights on and this freaked Bloo and Aiko out. The blue haired girl shoved Bloo to the ground and quickly shut the light off.

"Cover blown!?" she quickly asked Bloo. The blob stood up and looked out the telescope at the house.

"No detectable movement." He said with a sigh of relief.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Vicky asked the two as she picked up one of the bottles.

"We've been doing 24 hour surveillance of Ritther's house. We haven't left this room once, not even to use the bathroom. Don't drink that." said Aiko.

"Oh, gross." said Vicky with a grossed out tone as she put the bottle down.

"Um, look. I need to ask you two, 'astronomers' something. Have you guy's seen Kevin? He left unexpectedly last night and he never came back." said Vicky.

"Never came back?" Aiko asked while Vicky shook her head.

"Bottle!" Bloo said in shock. He jumped onto Aiko's bed and put his hand on Vicky's shoulder.

"Vicky, I'm sorry to tell you that your boyfriend has been eaten alive." said Bloo.

"Trixie Tang." said Vicky in a serious voice.

"I've got to go. Here, breakfast. Happy Halloween twerps." said Vicky. She gave the bag of gummy frogs to Bloo and left Aiko's room. Bloo opened up the bag and began eating the frogs while looking out the telescope again. As he looked at Ritther's house a leaf blowing by got in his line of vision. He followed it and happened to catch a glimpse of the yellow haired girl Vicky was talking to earlier.

"Wow." said Bloo.

"What? What is it?" Aiko asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon, let me see." Aiko managed to look thru the telescope and saw the yellow haired girl. Aiko was mesmerized. Both Aiko and Bloo made faces that said they were in love.

"Aiko, are you blushing?" Bloo asked his friend.

"What!? Of course not!" said Aiko, trying to hide it.

"Whatever." said Bloo looking back thru the telescope. His eyes widened when he saw where she was heading next, old man Ritther's house.

"Oh no!" he said. Aiko looked thru the telescope and gasped.

"No, stop! Don't go up there!" they both shouted as they ran outside. The two friends ran across the street to the yellow haired girl yelling, "Stop!" The two got her attention as she stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Come to us!" said Aiko as Bloo nodded.

"Are you guys mentally challenged? Cause if you are, I'm certified to teach you baseball." said the yellow haired girl. As she said this, the house 'woke up' and she saw this. The door sprang open and it got its sharp wooden teeth back as the yellow haired girl fell back into her wagon in fear. She tried to roll away but the house made the sidewalk squares on the houses walkway rise up. The yellow haired girl rolled back and forth in her wagon and the house kept making her get closer! Meanwhile Aiko and Bloo ran towards the entrance of the house.

"Run Bloo!"

"I'm running!" The two friends got to the house's porch and grabbed the girl before she went in. She watched as her wagon got swallowed up by the house as the two friends began fighting over her.

"I've got her! No I've got her!" the two shouted. Aiko managed to pull her to safety and Vicky came out holding Aiko's phone. The house saw this and went back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Hey, I've got some angry old guy on the phone looking for someone named Master Blooregard!" said Vicky. Bloo walked back towards Aiko's house.

"This dude's worried about you." Vicky told Bloo.

"He should be!" said Bloo taking the phone from Vicky and walking towards the house. Aiko and the yellow haired girl walked up to Vicky.

"And you blueberry, time to explain what you were doing out here."

"Um, the house tried to eat us!" Aiko told Vicky.

"O.K., stop explaining. I can't take this anymore, I'm going to that house and figure out what's going on here." said Vicky, who proceeded to go towards Ritthers' house but Aiko stopped her.

"No wait! Don't go up there!" She shouted.

"Aiko, what's wrong with you!?" Vicky asked.

"Uh, um, puberty! Yeah I'm having lots and lots of puberty." Aiko told her babysitter. Vicky looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "No more Mountain Dew." The three walked back towards Aiko's house.

"Look, I'm going to go look for Kevin." said Vicky getting into her car.

"Alright, and take all the time you need!" said Aiko as Vicky pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Aiko faced the yellow haired girl and held her hand out.

"Uh, hi. I'm Aiko. And I made the whole puberty thing up." The yellow haired girl shook her hand and the two went into Aiko's house. Back in Aiko's room, Bloo was talking to Mr. Herriman.

"Alright I'm sorry Mr. H, it'll never happen again. Alright, alright, O.K. bye." He said. He hung up the phone just as Aiko and the yellow haired came into Aiko's room.

"And here's our observation room." said Aiko. As they walked in, the girl took off her school uniform jacket and under it she was wearing yellow suspenders and an orange bellybutton shirt.

"Uh, nice posters." The girl said.

"Oh, thanks. I was thinking of taking them down and, put up some art."

"Well Mr. H, why don't you kiss my hairy butt!?" Bloo shouted into the phone.

"Hey Aiko, you got any beer?" he asked. Bloo turned his attention to the yellow haired girl. "Well hello Madame." He said in a seductive voice.

"This is Bloo."

"Uh, Momoko Asuka. Two term class president at Misora prep."

"That's a tough school to get into you know." said Aiko.

"Yeah, I got in there once but I decided not to go." said Bloo. Momoko gave him an awkward look.

"It's a girl school." She said.

"Well, that's why I decided no to go. You know there's a great taco stand near there." said Bloo.

"I hate Mexican food." said Momoko walking over to the window.

"Me too." said both Bloo and Aiko. The two looked at eachother with kind of surprised looks while Momoko began looking at old man Ritther's house thru the window as Bloo leaped up onto a stool and began talking to Momoko.

"It's fascinating isn't it? It just sits there, mocking us with it's, houseness." said Bloo.

"Can I please use your phone?" Momoko asked Aiko.

"Sure. Who ya calling?" Aiko asked handing Momoko her phone.

"My mom."

Momoko dialed a number and she spotted one of the green bottles on Aiko's desk.

"Um, is this pee? Because if it is, that's disgusting!" said Momoko.

"Aiko, you pee in bottles?" Bloo asked.

"What are you talking about? That one's yours!"

"Nuh uh, that one's yours!"

"Hello can I speak with Minori? Her daughter, thank you. Mom, I was selling candy in Toontown and…" As Momoko began talking to her mom, she left AIko's room and shut the door.

"So, you hate Mexican food huh?" Aiko asked Bloo.

"Yeah you too huh? Aiko, my dear girl, so you even realize how disgusting it would be if a girl liked another girl!? I mean ewwww!" said Bloo.

Momoko came back into the room.

"Well, she didn't believe me."

"Yeah, authority can be so, blaaargh!" said Bloo.

"O.K. normally I don't hang out with people like you, but I almost got eaten by a house so, you've got one hour." said Momoko. As she said this, the three heard a dog barking outside. The three ran over to the window, Bloo hopped onto the stool and looked thru the telescope while Aiko and Momoko looked out the window. In front of old man Ritther's house, a dog was smelling the grass.

"Oh, puppy." said Momoko. Bloo watched on as he saw the houses 'eyes' open a bit and close again.

"Uh oh!" he said. In an instant, the house's 'tongue' shot out, wrapped around the dog and quickly pulled it in!

"It didn't see that coming." said Bloo out of shock.

"O.K. I think it's time we call the cops." said Momoko who began dialing 911.

Back outside, the three were in front of old man Ritther's house.

"Do you guys realize what's going to happen tonight?" Momoko asked.

"A thousand kids will be going up there." said Aiko.

"Guys, re-lax. Only a total idiot would go up to old man Ritther's house." said Bloo. He suddenly heard a familiar noise coming from the house. He looked at the doorway and saw his basketball bouncing in the doorway.

"Hey my ball!" he said in excitement. He ran towards the house but Aiko and Momoko stopped him. The three watched as the bottom step of the house's porch bounced the ball for a few times before putting towards the three kids. They saw an evil jack-o-lantern face had been imprinted on the ball.

"It's going to be a blood bath." said Bloo in fright.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Meeting an expert

_Chapter 5: Meeting an expert_

Suddenly, a squad car pulled up in front of Old Man Ritther's house.

"Oh, good, the cops are here." said Momoko, with a sigh of relief. Sure enough, she was right. A cop car was on the scene. The driver as a man with a flat top haircut and he was wearing a police uniform. His name is Officer Joe Swanson.** (And yes, he can walk here in case you're wondering)** He rolled down the window and looked at the three.

"Is there a problem you three?" Joe asked.

"Sir, we think there's something wrong with that house." said Momoko.

"Yeah! The house is alive! It grabs things, and pulls them in and eats them!" said Aiko. Joe just gave them a look that said, "Are you serious?"

"Look, kids it's Halloween and we get calls like this all the time. See ya." said Joe, starting up the police car.

"No, no wait! You have to believe us! This isn't a joke!" said Bloo, grabbing onto the rim of the car's window.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR NOW!" said a voice thru the car's loud speaker. The three plugged their ears and Joe looked in the passenger seat. Next to him was a fat man wearing glasses. His name is Peter Griffin.

"Hehehehe, I've always wanted to do that." said Peter.

"Peter! I told you not to touch that! He's just a rooky." said Joe.

"Watch! I'll get the house to attack." said Aiko. She gently stepped onto the house's lawn only for nothing to happen. She jumped around on the lawn, hoping to get the house to come alive again and still nothing.

"Smart house." said Momoko. Bloo then decided to try so he picked up a small rock and threw it at the house almost breaking the window.

"Hey! Hey! You, blob. That's vandalism and I'm not in the mood right now to be pranked!" said Joe in a stern voice. Aiko, Momoko, and Bloo all groaned in stress. The cops didn't believe them.

"March! C'mon move it!" said Joe. The three got in front of the squad car and began walking forward while the car slowly followed them.

"Well, so much for trusting the law." said Momoko.

"Pssh, yeah. Cops, who needs them? Aiko, we're dead meat!" said Bloo.

"Relax Bloo, what we need, is an expert." said Aiko with a confident voice. Later that day, Aiko and her two friends were at a pizza parlor where someone was playing on one of the place's light gun arcade games. It was a man with brown hair, a white pocket Tee with pens in the pocket, black pants and brown shoes. On his head was a worker boy hat.

"Momo-chan, you are looking at the tri state, over fourteen, House of the dead champion. His name is James Rolfe, but they call him The Angry Video Game Nerd." said Aiko.

"Whose they?" Momoko asked.

"Meh, me, Aiko and a bunch of people of the internet." said Bloo, leaning on Aiko's shoulder.

"Well, let's go talk to him." said Momoko, stepping forward. But AIko and Bloo stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, Momo-chan, The Nerd is in the game zone. And you do not bug him when he is in the game zone." said Aiko.

"Well, how long is he gonna' keep playing?" Momoko asked.

"Who knows? He once played for five days straight. On a quarter, a bottle of Rolling Rock and an adult diaper." Said Aiko while Momoko looked grossed out.

"The man's a legend." said Bloo. Momoko then got an idea.

"Well if he's not coming out of the game zone, then we're going in!" she said. Momoko quickly pushed Aiko and Bloo forward up to the House of the dead machine.

"Oh yeah, c'mon you maggot infested barf nuggets!" the Angry nerd shouted at the digital zombies.

"Ahem." said Momoko clearing her throat. The Angry Nerd looked at her and kept firing the games light gun.

"Yeah? I'm looking at you and still playing the game without even looking at the screen. What do you want?" The AVGN asked turning his attention back to the game.

"Well, Old Man Ritther's house is alive and it's out to get us." said Aiko.

"Well, in my travels to the video store and comic book conventions, I have seen many strange and wondrous things. And I have heard tales, of human spirits, coming back from the dead and possessing homes, to get revenge on those that angered them!" said the AVGN in a scary voice. In the game, he shot a zombie in the head and it fell to the ground with a moan and a hole in its head.

"Aw, look at that blood." said the AVGN in amusement. Aiko's eyes widened as she realized something.

"The hose is Old Man Ritthers!" she whispered to her two friends in fear. Back with the AVGN, he made it to the final boss, the Magician and he managed to defeat him.

"Yeah! Take that you Magician puke puddle!" said the AVGN.

"Well, how do we kill it?" Bloo asked.

"The only way to kill anything, strike at the heart." said the AVGN. Suddenly, a beeper on his belt went off and he checked it.

"I'm sorry you three, but I've got work to do. So have fun getting killed. I won't be seeing you later." He said. He quickly grabbed a pizza box off the counter and ran out the door.

**"The House of the dead!"** said the arcade machine in a robotic voice. Aiko gulped, worrying that dying would be her and her friend's fates.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Eaten Alive

_Chapter 6: Eaten alive_

Back in the neighborhood, Aiko, BLoo, and Momoko were walking on the sidewalk, trying to come up with a plan.

"I don't get what the AVGN said. How can a house have a heart?" Momoko asked. Aiko then looked up at Ritther's chimney.

"You guys know something? Ever since Old Man Ritther's died, smoke has been coming out of his chimney." She said as her two friends looked at it too.

"Wait a sec, every neighborhood house has a furnace! That must be its heart!" said Momoko. Back at Aiko's house, the three made a blueprint of the street, Aiko's house and Old Man Ritther's house using magic marker.

"Alright guys, we've only got a few more hours before the trick or treaters start showing up so we've got to find a way to kill the house." said Momoko. Bloo started doing a little drawing on the paper.

"Dummy!" said Aiko.

"Hey relax, I was just doodling." Said Bloo as Aiko picked up another marker.

"No, no. I've got an idea. We can make a dummy and fill it up with, a few bottles of cold medicine. Once the house swallows it, it'll go to sleep and we can put out the fire." She said.

"Alright Aiko, you go ahead and do that while me and Momoko root for you." said Bloo in a kind of scared voice.

"I think it's a great idea." said Momoko.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's do it." said Bloo.

"Excellent! Now Bloo, do you think you can get some medicine from Foster's?" Aiko asked.

"Whoa, wait! I'm not gonna steal from Foster's! Mr. Herriman will kill me if he catches me!" said Bloo. Momoko then got an idea. She put her hand on bloo's side and looked into his eyes.

"Do it for me Bloo." She said in a seductive voice. Bloo's cheeks turned red instantly.

"A-alright." He said in a love struck voice.

At Foster's home for imaginary friends, Bloo got into the houses medicine supply and began filling up a paper bag with bottles of cold medicine. Once he was done, he ran out the door but not before getting scared by a laughing skeleton decoration. Back at Aiko's house, Aiko and Momoko built a fake trick or treater out of a vacuum cleaner, an old jacket, a broom for arms and Bloo's Creature from the black lagoon mask.

Once they filled the jacket on the dummy up with the bottles of medicine, Aiko took a box out of her closet and pulled out three Super Soakers. Aiko got the super soaker Flash Flood, while Momoko picked up the Monster XL and Bloo picked up the super soaker 50.

"But, I wanted that one." said Bloo, looking at Momoko's water gun.

"C'mon, you've gotta be kidding me." said Momoko. She and Bloo traded water guns. Aiko also got out three walkie talkies and gave two of them to Momoko and Bloo. And before they left, Aiko grabbed the key she found on Ritther's lawn and put it in her pocket. The three friends then hid in trash cans with holes cut in the bottom as they quietly rolled the dummy across the street.

Aiko brought an extension cord with her and she plugged the dummy in.

"Alright Momo-chan, now!" she said. Momoko pulled a sling-shot and took gentle aim at the doorbell with a small rock in the sling. She then fired and nailed the doorbell, making it ring. Bloo then plugged the vacuum's plug into the extension cord and turned it on.

"Go baby, go!" Bloo whispered as the vacuum cleaner dummy rolled up towards the house. The house opened up its "eyes" and saw the fake trick or treater coming towards it. It was going to pull it in but Joe and Peter arrived in their police car while on their patrol, making the house go back to normal and unplugging the dummy.

"Alright, who ever is in those trash cans, c'mon out!" Joe called from the car. Aiko and her two friends stood up in the trash cans.

"Well, look who it is. It's the little troublemakers. Planning on pulling another prank huh?" Joe asked.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" Peter said into the car's loudspeaker.

"Peter, for the millionth time, don't touch that!" Joe snapped at Peter.

"Now do us a favor and get out of those cans." said Joe. The three got out of the trash cans.

"So, what were you three planning on doing with those guns? Drop'em, you three are going downtown." Said Joe and Aiko, Bloo, and Momoko dropped their Super Soakers. Joe got out and put the three in the back of the squad car and put the Super Soakers in the trunk. He looked at the house really quickly and he swore something wasn't right about it.

"Hey uh, Peter I'm gonna go check something out." He said walking up towards the house.

"I'm gonna go with you Joe, I need some action on this job." said Peter getting out of the squad car. The three in the back saw what they were doing and began yelling at then not to go up there but it was too late. Joe was on the porch of the house and he rang the doorbell while Peter pulled his handgun out and began prowling around the outside of the house.

"Alright freeze you, tree." said Peter, pointing his handgun towards a dead oak tree sitting on the side of the house. Suddenly, the tree came alive and picked up Peter and began twirling him around.

"Oh god! Oh god!" he shouted in fear. Joe saw this and began panicking, not knowing what to do. The tree then threw Peter into the door of the house and Joe began running towards the squad car but another dead oak tree on the side of the house grabbed Joe.

"BONNIE!" He shouted before being thrown into the house.

* * *

In the back of the squad car, Aiko and her two friends were freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm gonna have stroke!" Bloo said in fear.

"Shh, relax. We're safe in here." said Momoko. But, she spoke too soon. The house's door flung open and its long "tongue" shot out and grabbed the front of the car and began pulling it in! The three screamed and tried to get out but the doors only opened from the outside! The house's sharp "teeth" bit the car in two as the three watched as the front of the car went down a tunnel of green light.

"Momoko, I've always loved you!" Bloo shouted putting his hand on Momoko's knee.

Just as the back of the car was going to be swallowed, the back window broke and Aiko and her two friends jumped out of it and began running towards the door. But before they could make it, the door slammed shut.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Belly of the beast

_Chapter 7: Belly of the beast_

Back outside, the house was re-building itself and about ready to go back to sleep. Inside the house, Aiko, Momoko, and Bloo somehow got their Super Soakers back and gasped in fear as the inside of the house was going back to normal too.

"We're dead aren't we? We're all in heaven!" said Bloo in a crying voice.

"Shh guys, I don't think it knows we're still alive. The house must think we're still in the car." Said Aiko looking around when everything was quiet again. The three held up their Super Soakers and began slowly walking around. Old Man Ritther's house was a dark place. Dust was over all the furniture, and old framed pictures we're on the walls.

"Alright you guys, let's find the heart and get out of here." said Aiko. Bloo looked looked up and saw a glowing thing made out of orange glowing glass balls hanging from the ceiling.

"Guys, there! Right there, squirt it!" he said. The three squirted the glowing thing and suddenly, the green tunnel appeared again and a weird blue liquid began rising out of it. The house's door then opened and it shot a short jet of the liquid out the door and it closed again. One of its "eyes" opened and a beam of light began shining across the floor.

Bloo and her friends stood up against the wall and stayed still, but a few seconds later the beam went away.

"What was that all about?" Aiko asked. Momoko looked at the green tunnel again and then at the long run going up the stairs which was wiggling like a snake.

"Well, if that's the throat and that's the tongue, then that must be the uvula." She said, looking at the glowing ball thing.

"Oh, so it's a girl house." said Bloo. He received an awkward look from Momoko.

"What? No, it's in the back of your throat. Everyone has a uvula." said Momoko.

"Well, not me." said Bloo. Aiko began creeping around and saw something that got her attention. It was sticks of dynamite and a box filled with them. On the wall was a picture of a young Old Man Ritthers sitting with a bunch of army guys.

"Demolition squad, 3rd unit." said Aiko reading a plaque on the picture frame. She then saw what looked like a pair of binoculars on a hinge in the wall. She pushed them making them face the wall and she looked into them and saw her house!

"He was watching me." She whispered in fear. Momoko then tapped Aiko's shoulder, making her slightly jump.

"Ai-chan, check this out." She said. The two walked over to another wall and saw young Ritther's again, but this time he was with an overweight African American woman.

"Did you ever see a wife?" Momoko asked.

"I heard he had one once, but he fattened her up, and ate her." said Aiko.

"Eww." Momoko said in a grossed out voice. Bloo was prowling around and heard a creaking noise.

"Hey guys, I've got a bad feeling." Bloo whispered to the two girls but a second after he did the floor broke beneath the three and the fell into the darkness.

Bloo coughed out some dust and finally saw where he was. A noise came from behind him and he sprayed what ever it was. It was Momoko, but Bloo sprayed her in the chest.

"Bloo, stop that!" she said.

"Sorry. I just thought you were, AIKO!" Bloo said in fright, spraying a toy monkey playing the cymbals which surprised him.

"Bloo, it's just a toy. Now c'mon, we've got to find Ai-chan." said Momoko.

"Momo-chan, Bloo. I'm over here." Aiko whispered to her two friends. As they walked over to her, Bloo looked around. Piles of toys we're everywhere.

"Hey you guys, look at all these toys." said Bloo in amazement.

"This must be where Ritther's kept his stash." said Momoko.

"That's not the only thing he kept down here. Check this out." said Aiko. The three we're standing in front of what looked like a cage and it had a wooden sign on the top of it.

"Bertha the giantess." Aiko read quietly. She looked and saw a huge lock shaped like a heart on the door of the cage and an idea hit Aiko. She pulled out the key she found and put it in the lock. She turned it and the lock fell to the ground. The cage door opened and the three saw a huge bulge in the ground. The bulge looked like a woman and there were burnt out candles, dead roses, and old pictures around her.

"Bertha, he really did murder her. And he buried her in cement." Aiko said.

"Wait a second, this doesn't make any sense. Why would he build her a memorial if he killed her?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know." Aiko asked. Suddenly, Aiko tripped forward and her nose gently touched Bertha's nose. She screamed and the cement began cracking as she stood up. The cement then fell apart and underneath was a skeleton!

"Oh my god!" Bloo said in shock. Suddenly, the beam of light from the house's "eye" came back and it shined down on the three.

"Quick, hide!" Momoko shouted. The three quickly split up and hid from the beam of light. It looked around for a few seconds before going away. A second later, Aiko and her friends came out from the piles of toys.

"Alright guys, can we go home now?" Bloo asked. Suddenly, the basement began rumbling and springs erupted from the ceiling and descended towards Bloo.

"AHH, killer slinkies!" he shouted. The springs wrapped around Bloo and pulled him up into the ceiling. Then pipes came down and went for Momoko. A big one came down and sucked her in!

"Ai-chan!" she called out. Aiko looked around and ran towards the stairs to get out of there. But as she was going up the stairs, they began breaking in half and tried to grab her ankles! Luckily, she made it out and made it back into the entrance hall where she saw the house was awake and really mad. She looked down into the green tunnel from before and saw sharp 2x4s were spinning around in it, chopping anything the house swallows to bits.

Bloo then came bursting out of the ceiling and landing flat on the floor, his squirt gun falling into the house's throat. Momoko then came out of the pipe that sucked her up and her squirt gun fell down there too.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Bloo shouted in fright. Suddenly, the house's tongue came alive and pushed Aiko and Bloo down into the throat. Luckily, AIko grabbed onto the edge and Bloo grabbed onto her ankles. Momoko frantically looked around before getting an idea.

"That's it! The uvula!" she said. She quickly ran up the house's tongue and climbed onto the railing. She then made a leap of faith and grabbed onto the house's uvula. But the tongue then came up and wrapped around her ankles and began pulling her down. Momoko let go of the uvula and it slammed into the ceiling and then fell into the throat, grabbing onto Bloo.

Back outside, the house was getting this weird feeling and it looked kind of sick. Back inside, the blue liquid from before began rising out of the house's throat. Aiko and her friends held their breath as they went under it and a few seconds later,

"Blaaaaaaaagggghhhh!" the house spewed a whole stream of the liquid and if flowed out like a dam broke. Aiko and her friends fell out the front door along with a bunch of other stuff. The house began crying in pain.

"Did we just get up-chucked?" Bloo asked.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. The final battle

_Chapter 8: The final battle_

Aiko and the other two began looking around to see where they were.

"Great job Aiko." Bloo said.

"Me, what did I do?" Aiko asked in shock as the three stood up.

"You're the one that made me steal from Foster's, and almost get us killed!" Bloo said in anger.

"Will you guys relax!? We need to come up with another plan." said Momoko.

"What other plan? My plan didn't work so what makes you think others will!? We tried to put a house to sleep with cold medicine! What was I thinking?" said Aiko. She sighed and began walking back towards her house.

"Face it guys, I suck." She said. Suddenly, an ambulance pulled up and skidded to a halt, knocking Aiko to the ground. Bloo and Momoko ran to her side. Suddenly, the back of the ambulance opened up and a dark figure came to the front. It was Old Man Ritthers! He was wearing a hospital gown over his clothes and his right arm was in a sling.

"AAAH! A ghost!" said Bloo, picking up a small pebble and throwing it at Ritthers. The pebble slightly tapped Ritther's head as Aiko stood up.

"O-old man Ritthers. Your not dead. I'm not a murderer!" Aiko said in joy.

"Of course I'm not dead. Who said I was dead?" Ritthers asked as the ambulance drove off. Ritthers began slowly walking towards the house.

"Honey, I'm home." He said with a smile. Aiko's eyes then widened.

"Wait a second, Bertha! Old Man Ritther's wait! I know about Bertha!" she said running towards him.

"You, you don't know anything." He said.

"Believe me, I do." She said. Old Man Ritther's stared at her a bit before realizing something.

"You, you were in my house!" he said, but he calmed down almost immediately.

"You didn't murder her, did you?" Aiko asked. Ritthers looked at her for a few seconds.

"I love her so much." He said. A flashback then started, dating back to when Ritther's was a young man. He was visiting a traveling circus and was seated at the freak show to see Bertha, the giantess. When Bertha came out, she was an African woman and was extremely overweight. (She's from the Super Mario Brother's movie) She was seated in a small stool and gently waved to the audience.

Someone then threw a tomato at her and people began laughing and throwing stuff at her too. Bertha started crying and later that night, she was in a caged carnival wagon. Young man Ritther's walked up to it and the two met for the first time.

"I can take you away from here. Would you like that?" he asked Bertha. Her eyes lit up in joy and a smile appeared.

"Y-yes!" she said. Ritther's hooked the caged carnival wagon to his truck and drove her away from the circus. The next day, the two arrived at where Ritther's house stands today just nothing was there yet. Ritther's was leading Bertha towards the vacant lot with her eyes closed.

"Alright, now open your eyes." He said. Bertha opened them and saw where their new home would be. A few days later, the two of them got married and the house was still under construction. The skeleton was almost finished but this would be a tragic day. Children dressed in Halloween masks were at the under construction house and were throwing rocks at it. Bertha stood at the top of the stairs and began yelling at them.

"You, you little monsters!" she shouted. Ritthers was chopping down the carnival wagon with an axe and heard Bertha yelling and ran over to her.

"Bertha, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked as he ran up to his wife.

"Yes I'm hurt! Those vandals are attacking our house!" she said in anger. Ritthers looked and saw the kids.

"Well, there just children dear. It's Halloween." He said.

"I don't care! Those brats are attacking our house and there hurting me!" said Bertha in anger.

"Honey, look at me! As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone harm you." said Ritthers looking at his wife. Suddenly, one of the kids threw an egg and nailed Bertha in the shoulder. She roared in anger and grabbed the axe Ritther's was holding out of his hands and began swinging it like crazy while walking towards the kids.

"Honey, no!" Ritther's said trying to stop his wife. He grabbed the axe and held her back but that made him fall backwards and Bertha begin to spin out of control. She spun towards the un-finished basement and grabbed onto a cement mixer which made it pour the cement. Bertha fell into the basement and the wet cement covered her entire body. The scene then changed to a few years later to the house, completely finished.

"So, I finished the house. She would have wanted that." Ritther's narrated. A few years later, more houses were built, but his stayed there. A paper boy rode by and threw the newspaper at Ritther's house, but the house threw it back and nailed him in the head.

"And, that one night. That one night of every year, I had to take precautions." Ritther's narrated. He hammered down a sign in his front lawn that said "STAY AWAY!" and went back inside. Halloween then arrived and a bunch of trick or treaters were throwing rocks at Ritther's house. He was upstairs and looked outside.

"Hey, y-you brats, stay away from my house!" Young man Ritther's shouted. The flashback then ended and was back to the present day.

"She attacks anyone who comes near." said old man Ritthers to Aiko. He looked at his house who was still waiting for him.

"Now go, go!" he said. Ritther's then began walking towards his wife.

"I'm coming honey, I'm coming." He said. The house began smiling and Aiko ran up to the old man.

"No! I can't let you do this Old man Ritther's! You can't live like this anymore, let her go!" said Aiko. Ritthers looked at his wife and then back at Aiko.

"But I can't leave her. She's all I've got left." He said.

"That's not true. You've been protecting us, now it's my turn." said Aiko, putting her hands in Ritther's. Suddenly, the house saw this and this time, it wasn't mad. It was ANGRY!! The house made the two dead oak trees sitting next to it grab the roof with the branches and it pulled the roots out! The house formed teeth out of the overhang and with its new arms and hands, it slammed it's hands into the ground and it roared in anger!

"Bertha NO!" Ritther's said, being pulled by Aiko. Ritther's then picked up a small metal box and held onto it for a few seconds before throwing it back to the ground. Aiko, Bloo, Momoko and Ritther's ran away from the house as it uplifted itself out of the foundation and began following the four. It stomped down the street and knocked down a telephone pole.

"The house is, ALIVE!!" Bloo shouted in fear.

"Quick, this way!" Aiko shouted, pointing to an alley. She kicked the gate open and the four quickly ran into the ally. Bloo then began closing the gate again.

"What are you doing!?" Ritthers asked Bloo.

"Trying to slow it down!" he said.

"Move it you blob!" Ritther's yelled at Bloo, pulling him away from the gate. The house followed them down the alley and by this point, Ritther's was beginning to tire out.

"C'mon old man Ritthers!" Aiko shouted. She ran back to him and tried to get him to move faster.

"I can't. Go on without me, I'll be alright! Go on!" he shouted at Aiko. She regrettably ran ahead and left Ritther's to fend for himself. The three friends ran towards the construction sight where the now drained lake is and went inside. Before the house could follow them, a brick hit its roof and rolled off. The house looked back to see old man Ritther's.

"You stay away from those children Bertha!" he shouted. The house then lumbered towards him and roared at him, but he stood his ground. Ritther's gently rubbed the house's steps which led to the porch.

"You've, been a bad girl haven't you? You've hurt people." said Ritthers, making the house frown.

"I, I have to make things right." He said. Ritthers reached into his arm sling and pulled out three sticks of dynamite taped together which he got from the metal box. The house saw this and gasped in anger.

"I've always done what's best for you haven't I? Haven't I girl?" Ritther's asked his wife. He then pulled a match out and lit it, making the house gasp in anger again. How could her lover do this to her? Ritthers then tried to light the dynamite.

"Could this be the right thing to do?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the house grabbed Ritthers and glared at him in anger. Before she could hurt him, Aiko, Bloo, and Momoko came riding in on the excavator from before!

"Get your grubby branches off the old man!" Bloo shouted. He made the excavator's bucket rise and the claws to slam into the house's overhang.

"Take that!" Bloos shouted. He then clawed the house again.

"And that!" he shouted. The house then threw Ritther's to the side.

"Old man Ritther's!" Aiko shouted, leaping from the excavator's cabin while Bloo did battle with the house. The blue haired girl ran over to Ritthers, laying on the ground.

"Take this." Ritther's said giving the dynamite stick to Aiko.

"You have to help me please. I know you can do it. Go on!" he said. Aiko grabbed a match book and began running to the side of the excavator. Back inside the cabin, Bloo was messing with the controls.

"How do you know how to drive this thing?!" Momoko asked.

"I don't!" Bloo said. Aiko was about to light the fuse but the house struck the bucket of the excavator and that made Momoko fall out of the cabin and into the drained lake. The house then made Aiko fall into the drained lake. She rolled down a dirt hill and landed on top of Momoko.

"Are you O.K. Momo-chan?" Aiko asked.

"I think so!" The two stood up and Momoko saw the unlit dynamite in Aiko's hand.

"Ai-chan, get rid of that thing!" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it!" she said. Aiko then saw a huge crane nearby. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Bloo, I need you to get the house underneath that crane. Think you can do that?" Aiko asked Bloo in the cabin.

"No problem!" he said. Bloo continued to battle the house. Back with Aiko and Momoko, the two were climbing up the crane and Aiko put the dynamite in her back pocket. When they reached the top, they saw Bloo was still fighting the house.

"I'll show you for, messing with my friends!" Bloo shouted. Suddenly, the house made the excavator roll backwards and it immediately followed. As the house rolled down the hill, it fell apart and was nothing but a pile of wood when it reached the bottom. Bloo stood up inside the cabin and saw what he did.

"Hey guys, I did it!" he shouted in joy. Aiko and Momoko then hugged each other but then broke apart.

"Sorry." Aiko said as she and Momoko both blushed. Back with Bloo, he was still congratulating himself. But suddenly, the pieces of wood began moving and Bloo saw this.

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Bloo said in shock. In a matter of seconds, the house was now a ball of sharp wood pieces, broken windows for eyes, and the flaming chimney on top. Bloo knew the excavator wouldn't work a second time so he leaped out and began running towards the crane. Aiko then got an idea.

"The chimney! The chimney leads to the heart!" she said. She was about to go out on the crane's neck but saw how high it was.

"I can't." she said. Momoko then grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes you can!" she said. Momoko then gave Aiko a quick kiss on the lips! Aiko got a small grin on her face and began walking on the crane's neck.

"I kissed a girl, I kissed a girl on the lips. And I liked it?" she asked herself. She then looked down and saw Bloo running from the re-built house.

"You think you can catch me! Your nothing, you're a shack, you're an outhouse!" Bloo shouted at the destroyed house. Aiko and Momoko continued gently walking on the crane's neck.

"Guys, anytime now!" Bloo shouted.

"C'mon Bloo, keep her coming." Aiko yelled. She then turned to Momoko.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to light the dynamite." said Aiko, giving the dynamite and matchbook to Momoko. Aiko then began crawling to the crane's hook.

"One," Aiko shouted while Momoko tried to light the match.

"Come on, come one!" she said to herself.

"Two!"

The match in Momoko's fingers then lit! She used it to light the dynamite fuse. However, before she could give it to Aiko, the crane's hook began moving and it fell, making Aiko swing back and forth.

"Three!" she shouted at the top of a swing. Momoko stood up and chucked the dynamite at Aiko, who managed to catch it. When she went back down, the house snapped at her but Aiko managed to dodge it. She then lined herself up with the house while taking a quick stop on an unfinished building. She then started swinging again and when she was over the chimney, Aiko chucked the dynamite down into the flames below!

The house then stopped and began to wiggle around a bit, just as Aiko swung back and grabbed Bloo just in time.

KA-BOOOOOOOOM!!

The house exploded as splinters of wood flew everywhere. Aiko and Bloo took cover in a small dirt trench and covered their heads while Momoko covered her eyes with her hand. When the explosion ended, Aiko and Bloo got out of the dirt trench and coughed while Momoko climbed down the crane and ran over to the two. A huge dust cloud had formed and the three looked around.

"Do you guys hear something?" Aiko asked.

"It's coming from over there." Bloo said. The three walked over to where the house was blown up and saw old man Ritthers, dancing with the ghost of Bertha. They had never seen Ritthers so happy before and after a few seconds, Bertha's ghost disappeared, on its way to heaven. Ritther's fell to his knees and began crying.

"Old Man Ritthers, I'm sorry about your house and everything." Aiko said, kneeling down to him The old man looked at her and a smile spread across his face as ember's from the explosion slowly began raining down.

"Thank you, we're free! Ha ha, we're free!" Ritther's shouted in joy. Back in the neighborhood, all the trick or treaters were out and everyone was going to where Ritther's house used to be. You see, now that the house is gone, Ritthers felt it necessary to give back all the stuff he took from the kids of the neighborhood.

Cream the rabbit from the beginning was there too. She was dressed in an orange Ojamajo costume while her mom, Vanilla was in a lavender witch costume and Cheese was dressed up as an angel. Ritther's reached into the pile of toys and pulled out Cream's tricycle! He passed it up to Bloo, who passed it up to Momoko who gave it to Aiko and who gave it back to Cream.

"What happened to Mr. Ritther's house?" Cream asked Aiko.

"It turned into a giant monster so I blew it up." Aiko whispered to Cream.

"Oooh. O.K. Happy Halloween miss Aiko!" Cream said while getting on her tricycle and peddling away with Cheese and her mom following her. Once all the kids were gone, Aiko and Bloo began talking to Momoko as a car pulled up.

"That's my mom. So, we should hang out sometime." said Momoko. She then hugged Aiko and Bloo and Aiko took this time to take a whiff of Momoko's hair. It smelled like strawberries. Momoko then stopped hugging them.

"Good luck with the puberty thing you two." Momoko said. She then walked to her mom's car and got in. The car drove off and Aiko and Bloo looked love struck.

"She touched my butt." Bloo said. Aiko rolled her eyes. She'll have to talk to Bloo about what happened on the crane.

"Hey you two." Ritthers said to the two.

"Thank you. And stay off my lawn! Heh heh, I'm just kidding." said Ritthers with a grin.

"You know something Bloo, we've had a long night. I think we deserve a break. And my parents won't be back for a few more hours." said Aiko, rubbing some dirt off her cheek and making a fake mustache on Bloo.

"You mean it!?" Bloo asked in joy. Aiko nodded. The two then ran into the neighborhood cheering, off to go have some fun. Suddenly, a hand came out of the foundation of the house! It was Kevin, holding his awesome kite. All he could say was, "Woah."

Later on, Kevin saw Vicky again, and she was flirting with the Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Hey Vick, who's this?" Kevin asked.

"This is James, and he's not like anybody I've ever met in my life!" said Vicky.

"Whatever." Kevin said rolling his eyes. Later on, Joe and Peter came out of the pit too.

"So uh, Joe. How about we don't tell anybody about this?" Peter asked.

"Tell you what, how about me and you go 'investigate' some candy?" Joe asked. Peter and him grinned and ran off into the neighborhood. A few seconds later, the dog from before crawled out and looked around a bit before walking into the neighborhood on it's way home.

I guess this goes to show you anything is possible on Halloween.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

(Please R&R)


End file.
